


I Will Shelter You

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realization, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Dean doesn’t care what it means for him. All he can think about is Cass. 15.18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I Will Shelter You

“I love you.” The tears in Cass’ eyes, the tone of his voice, it all hurt Dean to his core. He shook his head.

“Don’t do this, Cass.”

“I just did.” And sure enough, the wall behind him bubbled to life. Dean turned around to find the Shadow bursting out.

Panic and grief filled him. No, this couldn’t be happening. Cass couldn’t die. Dean couldn’t lose him.

He turned back with tears in his eyes to find Cass looking equally pained. The Shadow was nearly upon them.

The angel touched his shoulder. Lips parting, Cass whispered so softly he was barely audible.

“Goodbye, Dean.” He tried to push the Winchester brother back. Dean stumbled, their bodies separating. He shook his head at Cass’ selflessness.

He dashed back to the angel and grabbed him. Cass grunted in surprise as the Shadow took Billie.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not leaving you behind.” Dean looked into the blue orbs that were his friend’s eyes. Cass gasped in realization, returning the hug.

The darkness took them both.


End file.
